Fairy Tail - Starlight
'Fairy Tail Starlight '(フェアリーテイル スターライト''Feari Teiru Sutaraito'') is an original story created by Thunderiss. It goes 100 years after the stories of Fairy Tail. Chapters and Arcs Prologue arc (Complete) *The Mage of Falling Stars *A Fairy Tale Sky Feast arc *Days Under the Rain *Perfect Storm *Slaves of Time Characters Protagonists Nikko Flamewing - Nikko is the main male protagonist. He is patient, however, warmed and a wrong word makes it explode. He joined the guild, after being taught by a mysterious teacher. It checks for Flaming Star, an ancient magical relic, said to have belonged to the dragons, and that his teacher said he would find out about his past if he thought. According to an ancient fortune teller who found in his journey he would find the Flaming Star with the help of "Daughter of the Stars", which he thinks can be Layla. Layla Novallion - Layla was found with 9 years of age by the Order of the Star, an organization created to long for Lucy Heartfillia. She showed potential with magic, and was chosen as one of the twelve apprentices, they would have each a Golden Key. She inherited the Key of Aries, and since then has been looking to increase your collection. Some time ago, she found a mysterious Snake Charmer. Scared of your past, Layla comes running from him since then, and thinks Fairy Tail can be a good refuge. More for how long? Phobos Valhalla - Phobos born in the magic. The Valhalla is a old and powerful family, and his older brother, Deimos, works as the Third Councillor at the new Magic Council. He usually works for Deimos, using his Territory to beat enemies. Him have good relationship with the Seven Sins, that also lives in his home, the Tower of the Valhalla. Also known by his imense pride, Phobos have the help of the Opal, an strange jewel with helpful powers. Leonard Mikael - Leonard always worshipped all the forms of art, but the picture, in special, are his favorite. He was born in Ka Elm, a great town on the north, that is atormented by an unstopabble climate chaos. In this city, his parents died, and Leonard, with the age of 13, arrived to Magnolia Town in a search for a place to stay. He entered on the Fairy Tail to sustain his new life, and now, the Guild is a friendly place. But his past is, in fact, an complete mistery. Sierra Mitre - Sierra is the one who, actually, have the last word on the Fairy Tail. Her decision is absolute, and her explosive temperament are the great problem. Daughter of the actual Fairy Tail Master, Sierra are a warrior full of honor, and her Reequip armors are a great help to the battle. Antagonists Deimos Valhalla - Deimos is the big guy. He is the hero of all his powers and are known worldwide. But he, secretaly, has relationships with Black Star guild, who took the reins of the Dark Guilds after the fall of the Balam Alliance. In his good days, he is the hero of Fiore, Deimos Valhalla. In his bad days, he is Pluto, the Death Star, one of the mages of Black Star. It serves as a spy in the Council. *Lost Paradise - A team of private assassins for Deimos. They were gathered over time, and in exchange for a good life offered by Deimos with a permission to do almost everything that is forbidden for normal people, they have to take care of enemies, rivals and potential future threats to Deimos. They usually stay with their dangerous missions to Phobos too.